The hypothesis is developed that processes that help resolve moral crises are related to mental health. Such processes can be found in most workplaces and have properties similar to those of rituals in traditional societies. A research program is described that includes both observational and psychometric procedures. The design calls for the work to be done in three communities through one public- and one private-sector organization in each. Selected workgroups in these organizations will be identified for in-depth study. Observations will focus on five settings thought to be conductive to the ritual processes we wish to study. In addition, data regarding mental health, personality, and emotional stress will be collected from 1,500 individuals. A field experiment with 120 families will also be undertaken to determine if participation in ritual processes at work has an effect on family interaction and well-being.